Just Next Door
by Kiya- chan
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are neighbors who have never met. Ironically enough they happen to be penpals through IM. Naruto has a crush on his best friend Sasuke and Gaara has a crush on his unknown neighbor. What could happen as Gaara and Naruto get closer online and things blow up in smoke with Sasuke? rated for language; GaaxNaru A/U


Hey everyone! Alright so this is the oneshot for the second place winner of my small 'competition'. So this is for Romanticly tragic perfection . Hope you enjoy!

Just Next Door

Sand_Kazekage: _So how are you today Ramen?_

Ramen_Hokage: _I'm alright Sand… lots of B.S. at skewl today…_

Sand_Kazekage: _That person you like again?_

Ramen_Hokage: _Yeah… he's being a douche again… I don't know what the hell his problem is!_

Sand_Kazekage: lol _Why do you like this person again?_

Ramen_Hokage: _I already told you! Speaking of, have you tried talking to your neighbor yet!?_

Sand_Kazekage: _-blushes- no… though for once his friend didn't come over._

Ramen_Hokage: _Wha! And you didn't take that chance!?_

Sand_Kazekage: _No… Any way gotta go Ramen, talk to you tomorrow._

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he read the final words of his friend. He closed the lid to his laptop and pushed himself away from his desk. He smiled a little as he thought about his online friend. He had no idea who in the world Sand_Kazekage was, but he _did_ know that this person was almost his saving grace. He knew that whenever he got home from either a frustrating or good day of school that person was on to talk to; in a manner of speaking. They met on a site that had to do with the ninja's and hit it off almost instantly.

His school life wasn't all that horrible really. He had his friends and was even on the school patrol. There were the ruffians and there were the goody-goody's of the school. His crush and best friend was one of those goody-goody's, but they got along… on most days. Today had not been one of those good days; in fact it had turned out pretty bad. Naruto rubbed the forming bruise on his cheek and sighed.

"Naruto! Dinner time!" his mother Kushina Uzumaki called from down stairs.

"Coming mom!" he called back.

Kushina was a good mother; Naruto didn't have many complaints about her. She was kind on most days with beautiful long red hair though with a slight temper. She happened to be best friends with Sasuke's mother, which explains how they met to begin with when they were mere toddlers. So the friendship started out young and rather raw.

He walked down the stairs to the dining room where his parents waited. "How was your day son?" his father Minato Namikaze asked.

Naruto was like a clone of his father, from the spiked blond hair to the bright blue eyes. His father was kind and understanding about a lot of things, except for his crush on his best friend. That is where his parents differed, his mother was completely okay with it while his father urged him to try going out with his aggressive friend Sakura.

"It was alright dad." He answered while sitting at the table.

Dinner went by with the usual conversation. School, homework, friends. He complained most about the ruffian known as Sabaku, Gaara. He seemed to always cause trouble at the school. Today he had heard of a fight he had started that Sasuke had to stop before he could arrive. He had never met the boy before, but he hoped he wouldn't. After dinner he finished his homework before going to bed.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, you better get your butt up for school right now!" Kushina called as she slammed open her son's bedroom door. "If you don't you'll be late for school!"

Naruto groaned as he rolled over and glared at his clock, "Mo-om it's only seven." He complained rolling over.

"And if you don't get up now I'll pour a bucket of cold water on you." She stated before leaving the room and the door wide open.

With a sigh Naruto threw off his covers and went to turn on his computer instantly signing onto his instant messenger.

Sand_Kazekage: _Hey, you're up early…_

Ramen_Hokage: _Ugh I know… my mother is so not nice today…_

Sand_Kazekage: _lmao yeah I agree mornings suck… Though I think that this weekend I'm finally going to say hi to my neighbor._

Ramen_Hokage: _Well that is only a day away, since it's Friday and all._

Sand _Kazekage: _Yep! At least it's the plan. Well I should go before my uncle kicks my ass. Have a good day!_

Naruto stretched his arms over his head after closing his laptop then got dressed in his school uniform. He went downstairs and grabbed some toast, "Thanks mom!" he called grabbing his bag by the door and running out before his mother could make him eat a proper breakfast. From across the way he completely missed his red headed admirer, neighbor watching as he left, before walking down the sidewalk to school as well.

Naruto finished his toast half way to school as he thought about what _Sand_ had said. He wondered who this person was and if they would get along as well in person if they ever met. He spaced out all the way to school deep in thought until someone knocked on his head.

"Hey dobe you alive in there or did you kill the last few brain cells you had left?"

He looked up to find first dark eyes staring at him with beautiful raven black hair hanging loosely in them. "Neh, Sasuke I have brain cells you teme!"

Sasuke smirked at this as they walked to class together. They walked in silence which was unusual for the blond teen when a brown long haired teen walked up and put an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Hello there Sasu, how are you today?"

Naruto felt his eye twitch while Sasuke gave the brown haired teen a smirk; though even Naruto could tell there was something slightly different about this smirk. "I'm fine, how are you Neji?" he asked as they kissed softly.

Naruto glared at him, "So when did _this_ become official?" he asked a little more bitter then he had meant.

Neji grinned at this question as he looked over at the obvious jealous blond, "Oh hey there shorty, didn't notice you there."

Naruto's temper started to rise, "Why you!" he exclaimed about ready to jump him when Sasuke gave him a look. They had been friends long enough that even behind the mask the raven haired boy chose to wear; Naruto knew what was behind it. "You know, whatever. See you later Sasuke."

"Hey dobe, wait!" Sasuke called after him.

Naruto shook his head, "I'll see you later teme." He called before running into his friend Inuzuka, Kiba.

"Naruto!" he exclaimed with a grin before frowning. "Alright, what did the pale ass do this time?" he asked when he saw his face.

Naruto forced a smile and waved it off like was nothing, "Meh it's just being himself." He stated scratching his cheek. "Any way how are you doing?" he asked with a grin.

Throughout the day Naruto did his best to avoid Sasuke and his latest boyfriend Neji. He couldn't bring himself to face his best friend. He really couldn't wait to get home so he could talk to _Sand_.

"Hey Naruto! We need your help with something!" Sakura called as she ran down the hall stopping in front of the blond. "It's that Sabaku kid! Sasuke can't handle him on his own!"

Naruto shook his head as he stared at her, "He's always able to deal with him." He stated slightly confused. Sakura looked at him in panic convincing him to follow her. They ran across the school out to the courtyard where people were gathered. "Alright everyone, get moving there's nothing to see here!" Naruto ordered pushing people away. The sight that awaited him surprised him; Sabaku had Sasuke on the ground pinned and unable to move; Sabaku's red motorcycle parked on the grass not five feet from them. Naruto could see the marks from the bike in the ground and put the pieces together. Naruto stepped up to them and shoved Sabaku off of him laying his face in the dirt, arm pinned behind his back hand up to his shoulder blades, "Back off and head home. You _do not_ want to get into this kind of trouble man. Just _walk away_."

"Tch, why should I?" he growled at the blond trying to move his head only to have it shoved back on the ground. "He started it to begin with."

He didn't even bother glancing back at Sasuke. "I'll deal with that, just go." He growled letting him up and pushing him in the opposite direction, then turning to Sasuke.

Naruto was just a little pissed. Or annoyed. He couldn't decide for sure. "_Why_ would you start a fight teme?! That's not like you!"

Sasuke wrenched his arm free from the blondes grasp and glared a death glare at him. "It's not your business." He hissed trying to walk away.

As usual though Naruto was right there, "Hey we're friends teme! Don't just walk away baka!" he grabbed Sasuke's arm and stopped him looking at him worried. "Explain." He ordered.

"He left me okay!" Sasuke exclaimed. It took a moment to understand who exactly had left him. "I was keeping Neji and mines relationship secret, but we've been dating for a while now and he chose _today_ to tell me that…" he let the sentence run off as he punched a locker. "That… he's been seeing someone else behind my back and likes him not me."

Naruto frowned though on the inside he was cheering for joy. This, after all meant that he had a chance with the raven haired boy after all! "I'm sorry." He said hiding his inner joy. "Wanna come over and kill zombies?" he asked trying to make the other teen feel a little better. "You can pretend it's your ex and his new… thing?" he asked. He wanted to say toy since that was all Sasuke seemed to of been to the brown haired boy, but he kept that to himself.

Sasuke smirked a little, "Sure." He answered.

By the time school ended both boys were in a slightly better mood as they walked to Naruto's house together, joking around all the way. "I'm home and have Sasuke with me!" Naruto called as he walked in the door.

"Ah Sasuke!" Kushina exclaimed pulling the teen into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Sasuke tried not to flail at the tight hug. "K-Kushina… can't… breath!" he gasped patting her back.

The red headed women chuckled as she released him. "I'll bring up some snacks for you boys in a bit." She promised while they made their way up the stairs.

Naruto motioned his game stacks and gaming systems while he turned on his laptop.

Sand_Kazekage: _Hey, you're home._

Naruto smiled a little at this as he IMed them back;

Ramen_Hokage: _ Hey, yeah. You know who is over, something bad happened and he need s some videogame therapy._

It took a couple of minutes before they replied;

Sand _Kazekage: _Oh, that's fine…_

Ramen_Hokage: _But I'll be able to talk in a bit._

Sand_Kazekage: _Alright no problem_

Ramen_Hokage: _Oh, real quick before I go, are you still going to talk to your neighbor tomorrow?_

Sand_Kazekage: _… Most likely. I'm gonna let you go so you can get back to your friend._

Ramen_Hokage: _alright, I'll get back on when he leaves._

Sand_Kazekage: _Don't do anything crazy or stupid._

With that they signed off and Naruto closed his laptop with a small grin. "You still talk to that person?" Sasuke asked looking over his friends shoulder before moving back once the laptop closed.

"Yeah." He answered turning around to grin at him. "Ready to play?" he asked.

Sasuke raised a brow, "First… why did you say 'you know who is over'?"

Naruto blinked at this before flushing slightly. "N-no reason!" he exclaimed moving to go around Sasuke only for him to be pushed back into the seat.

"The truth." He growled slightly leaning in close. Not knowing what else to do Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips to the other teens who backed away almost instantly. "What the hell dobe!"

"I… I like you okay!" he exclaimed with a bright blush.

Sasuke shook his head as he stepped back again, "What!?" he exclaimed with wide eyes. "But... what about Sakura!?"

Naruto frowned at this his embarrassment going away being taken over by anger, "_That_ was a long time ago!" he exclaimed taking a step closer. "It's _you_ that I like!"

"You know what I can't deal with this right now." Sasuke growled grabbing his backpack from by the door. "I'm out of here." He demanded slamming open the door almost running into Kushina who blushed and stepped aside so he could leave.

"Oh my." Kushina blinked looking in at Naruto who looked flustered. She set down the plate of cookies she had and pulled him into a hug. "I'm proud of you." She said softly.

Naruto shook his head and pushed her away, "Proud of what!?" he asked with a yell. "For being turned down and maybe even losing my best friend!"

Kushina gave him a small smile and kissed his forehead, "For telling him your feelings." She answered leaving his room to start dinner.

With a huff he sat at his computer and turned it on more than happy to see Sand_Kazekage was on line.

Ramen_Hokage: _I did something stupid…_

Sand_Kazekage: _… what'd you do?_

Ramen_Hokage: _I kissed him and told him my feelings…_

The conversation went on with them talking and Sand_Kazekage doing everything possible to cheer Naruto up. They talked until two in the morning, chatting about anything in particular. By the time he went to bed Naruto felt like everything was going to be okay in the end, he wished Sand_Kazekage good luck with his talking to his neighbor and admitting his own feelings.

The next morning Naruto felt bummed. He had originally had plans to spend the day with Sasuke and just mess around for their weekend off, but now he had nothing. Nothing to do at all. After lounging in front of the TV and eating a bowl of Lucky Charms he decided he would go out and see what Kiba was up to. After all if anyone could get him out of his funk the dog loving teen would.

After getting dressed he walked out his front door and started down the street when he heard a monotone voice call after him, "Excuse me but I wanted to introduce-"

Naruto turned around only to face the same red headed teen he had pulled off of Sasuke the day before. "G-Gaara!?" he asked in surprise. "Y-You're Sabaku, Gaara!"

Gaara frowned as he looked at the blond full in the face, like he had dreamed of for almost a year. He just hadn't expected it to be him. "Uzumaki, Naruto?" he muttered with furrowed brows. "_You're_ my neighbor?"

Blinking Naruto stared at Gaara for a moment before shaking his head. "No it has to be a coincidence." He muttered to himself shaking his head again.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked sounding rather bored.

"This is really fucked up." Naruto growled glaring at Gaara. "Did Sasuke put you up to this! I swear he'd do anything to get back at me, what an ass." He hissed turning away from the red haired teen. "Tell Sasuke he can go to hell for all I care."

"I'd rather him go to hell too blondie." Gaara hissed. "What are you talking about? What joke?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks not missing the slight hint of confusion in the other teens monotone voice. He turned around about ready to pounce on him, "You mean Sasuke didn't tell you about my online friend and how he was going to talk to his neighbor for like the first time? I mean they've lived next door for a ye-" his voice halted when he saw something flash through Gaara's bright green eyes. "Ah fuck, you're him aren't you? _You're_ Sand _Kazekage…"

"You aren't the only one disappointed here." Gaara muttered shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "But in any case, would you like to go to coffee or something? If you aren't busy?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose coffee won't hurt." He gave in.

They spent the day together and even the next. They talked and joked as if they had been friends for forever. Gaara was actually a nice person, just a little misunderstood and Naruto saw that. Naruto had forgotten about his fight with Sasuke, though in the back of his mind he was still trying to figure out how to make up with him.

"So, you have a crush on your blond neighbor, huh?" Naruto teased Gaara as they walked home from a late movie. "You disappointed that it's me?"

Gaara took a moment to think about this before smirking, "Not completely." He admitted as they stopped in-between the houses.

Naruto grinned at this, "You know I have a secret." He stated holding a finger to his lips before pulling Gaara close to whisper in his ear; "You see I've been getting this little crush on an online friend that I never knew 'till now." He stated kissing Gaara's cheek before turning and walking towards his front door. "See you tomorrow Gaara!" he called over his shoulder, leaving his friend standing there dumbstruck.

THE END

Well that's all ^^ Hope everyone enjoyed! Reviews, faves and everything else as always is appreciated ^^


End file.
